Curse of the Ninjatube
by Because Love is WAY Over-rated
Summary: Before you die you see...yourself on Ninjatube. The story of how Sasuke's most embarrassing moment gets on Ninjatube and ruins his life. There's only one way to break the curse, and he's prepared to do just about ANYTHING...
1. The Mission That Started It All

Curse of the Ninjatube

**Curse of the Ninjatube**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Youtube, the song "Emo Kid," or the video "Let's get some shoes." We just own the idea…

Just so nobody feels bad about this, we (my sister and I) do love the characters of Naruto, but this idea came to mind and we couldn't not write it out.

**oo-oo-o-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

It was a beautiful morning in Konoha; so beautiful that one Sakura Haruno could not help but go outside to enjoy it. She was walking through the streets of the village, a smile on her face, her long, shiny pink hair swaying in the breeze. And all of a sudden she was flat on her face in the dirt and someone really heavy was on top of her…She had just been run over. Coughing, because she had inhaled a particularly big ant, Sakura sat up. Shizune was sitting on the ground next to her, looking frazzled.

"Hello Shizune," Sakura greeted with a smile.

"Oh my God, she's gonna kill me!!" Shizune shrieked, her eye twitching.

Sakura looked puzzled. "Who's going to kill you? Why?"

"Tsunade-sama…I was supposed to bring her this sake half an hour ago, but I got held up. She's going to go nuts!" Shizune groaned in dismay. "But I still have so many errands to run…Sakura, do you think you could bring it to her?" Being a capable young kunoichi, Sakura nodded. "Oh, bless you!!" Shizune said, handing her a large bottle of sake. Sakura climbed to her feet and brushed herself off before heading towards Hokage tower. When she arrived and knocked on the door, Tsunade told her to enter. Sakura stepped into Tsunade's office to see her watching a video. Tsunade was guzzling on chocolate truffles, and had a box of Kleenex next to her. Her makeup was smeared due to the fact she had been bawling her eyes out all morning. She looked up when Sakura entered, saw the bottle in her hands, and immediately snatched it.

"Tsunade-sama, Shizune told me to give it to you," Sakura said. Tsunade unscrewed the cap and took a large swig before wiping her mouth.

"Thank you, Sakura," she said, sniffling.

"Tsunade-sama, are you alright?" Sakura asked her, eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes, I'm fine…It's just…today's the anniversary of when our team joined all those years ago. It was so much fun back then; me, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru. And look how far we've grown apart now." She reached for another tissue and blew her nose loudly. "Thankfully, I still have these home videos to remind me of the old days."

Sakura screwed up her face in thought. That gave her an idea…She left Tsunade's office and went to the bridge where Team 7 would meet every morning. A few minutes later Sasuke trudged up to her, hands in his pockets. (He had recently started biting his nails, and he didn't want anyone to know he had such a weird habit so he just hid them from view all the time).

"Hi Sasuke," she greeted, batting her eyelashes at him flirtatiously. He grunted in return and leant against the railing. Sakura, feeling another awkward silence arising between her and Sasuke, tried to make small talk. "It's a beautiful day today, don't you think?" Sasuke didn't say anything in return. "The birds are chirping, the flowers are in bloom, the sun is shining—"

"I hate the sun," he interrupted, glaring at her darkly. Sakura swallowed nervously and looked away, her hands fiddling with a strand of her hair.

"Knowing Naruto, he'll probably be late as always," she said, huffing. "And he'll show up here looking like a complete mess, just like always, that idiot."

Sasuke didn't say anything, though he silently thought about pointing out the fact that Sakura didn't look that great either. He was instead distracted by the dust cloud in the near distance. Sakura sighed in annoyance and rolled her eyes as she realized the cloud of dust was the swiftly approaching Naruto. A few minutes later he had skidded to a halt in front of them, sending dust into the air and making Sakura cough. (There had been an ant flying around in that dust, and she had just happened to swallow it).

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Naruto said, beaming at them like an idiot.

"Of course you were late. You were too busy eating ramen to bother coming on time," Sakura snapped, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, well that's cause I had this coupon and it was gonna expire today!! Sakura, I _had_ to use it!! It would be a total waste if I didn't!!"

"What coupon?" Sakura snapped. Naruto pulled it from his pocket. "They actually let you keep it?" she asked him.

"Well, the ramen was so good I wanted to save it to remember. So he just stamped it." Sakura looked at the tattered, water-stained, and stamped coupon. She squinted her eyes at some small print on the bottom.

"Naruto you idiot…This coupon expires today _next year_."

"_**WHAT??**_" He quickly snatched the coupon from her hands and looked at it closely, disbelief coloring his face. Then he sunk to the ground, tears in his eyes.

"Tch, annoying," Sasuke muttered, looking off into the distance; his attention was firmly held by the little boy who tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Yo." The three tweens quickly turned around to see Kakashi perched on Sasuke's head.

"You're late!" Naruto yelled, pointing at his sensei and completely forgetting about the coupon.

"Sensei! Get off of Sasuke-kun's precious head!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi looked down to see that he was in fact squatting on top of his pessimistic student's head.

"_Precious?_ His hair looks like a chicken cut off its butt and stuck it on his head!!" Naruto screeched, and Sakura glared at him.

"So sorry, thought it was the bridge," Kakashi said, jumping off and actually landing on the bridge this time.

"Sasuke's head is so big it _could_ be the bridge," Naruto mumbled to himself, looking down at the river below them.

"Tch, idiot," Sasuke said. When he had said this, Sasuke was once again looking off to the distance at a birds' nest where the mother bird was teaching her babies how to fly. He watched as she pushed one out of the nest, and it immediately fell to the ground and died. Seeing the mother bird get ready to push another one out, Sasuke felt a twinge of excitement and dark amusement.

"You know what, why don't we skip training today? We can go out and eat ramen instead."

Sakura stared at Kakashi like he had grown another head. "Are you serious?" Sasuke looked fairly put-out that he wasn't going to get to beat Naruto up. And the obnoxious blonde himself was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Do you mean it, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Would I ever lie to you, Naruto?" Kakashi said, his eye crinkling in amusement.

"Naruto, you just had ramen like half an hour ago," Sakura retorted. "You don't need anymore!"

"That's blasphemy, Sakura…You're going to Hell now."

"Do you even know what that word _means_?" Sakura snapped.

Sasuke just sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, a grumpy look on his face. "Come on, everyone. Let's go get some ramen," Kakashi insisted. Naruto didn't need to be told twice and took off running. Sasuke grumbled to himself and pushed off of the bridge, trudging after him.

"Kakashi-sensei, did you hit your head or something?" Sakura asked him. "Why would you suddenly decide to skip training?"

"I love spending time with you three, and I want you to all cherish your childhoods while you can?" Sakura didn't believe him and quirked an eyebrow. "And I got a new volume of Icha Icha today."

Even though what Kakashi had said was just an excuse to read his latest book of porn, Sakura noted that it had also given her an idea. Walking fast so she could catch up with her other team mates, Sakura smiled at them.

"Why are you smiling Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, noting that she was in fact smiling more than she normally did.

"Have you guys ever noticed that we never cherish our moments together as a team?" Sakura asked, waiting for an answer which none of the boys gave. "Well we don't, so I think we should start video tapping moments we have like missions so that later on when we're all older, we can look back on these days," she finished for them. Both of the boys looked at her and there was silence, except for the people walking around them, the sounds of nature, and Kakashi giggling in the background while reading his pornography.

"Where are we going to get a video camera?" Sasuke finally spoke up irritably.

"I could get one from Jiraiya-sama. He's carrying it around with him all the time," Naruto said, smiling. For once, Sakura smiled back. The three of them fell back into silence once again as they walked towards the ramen stand. Attempting to impress Sasuke, Sakura held her chin up high, stuck out her non-existent chest, and attempted to sway her hips seductively.

"Watch out for that pole," Naruto warned her and Sakura quickly side stepped it.

"Thank you, Naruto," she said, looking back over her shoulder at him…and missing the rock right in front of her. Sakura tripped on it and went sprawling to the ground.

"Tch, stupid," Sasuke said, this time actually paying attention to what was going on with his team mates.

"Wish I had had the video camera for _that_ one!" Naruto said, laughing while Sakura sat up and dusted herself off. Once she was clean, she raised her fist and stalked towards Naruto.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan! I was only kidding!" Naruto tried to defend himself, backing away from his angry team mate.

"No need to fight, we're finally here," Kakashi announced just as Naruto was about to get a fist full of pain.

"Ramen!" Naruto cried happily before running towards the stand.

"Tch, idiot," Sasuke said, following suit since he really didn't have anything better to do. It wasn't like he had a family to hang with since his whole clan was dead and nobody liked him much because he couldn't carry a decent conversation. Sakura sighed, knowing that she had once again missed the opportunity to talk to her beloved Sasuke alone.

Just as they were sitting down Shizune popped out of nowhere. "Kakashi-san, Tsunade-sama requests you and your team's presence in her office right away," she said. Sakura studied Shizune as she stood there and noted that she looked like she had gotten hit with something ugly. She shook her head sadly; poor Shizune.

"Thank you for informing me," Kakashi said before Shizune was off to do more chores for Tsunade. Face still buried in his book, Kakashi got up and left the ramen stand, Sasuke trailing after him like a lost puppy…or an annoying flea _on_ a lost puppy.

"Come on Naruto, we have to go," Sakura said, watching as Sasuke and Kakashi began to walk away.

"But I'm only on my third bowl!" Naruto whined, gesturing towards the two empty bowls next to him.

"You idiot! Come on!" Sakura yelled, grabbing him by the arm and yanking him up.

"Put it on my tab!" Naruto yelled before being whisked away by his team mate.

"Sure thing Naruto," the manager sighed, marking it down. He blinked when he added the figures up; Naruto owed him over 4,000 for all the ramen he ate.

It took a while for Sakura and Naruto to finally catch up with their team mates, but when they did, Naruto went straight into complaining. "Kakashi-sensei, you promised us ramen! I only got to eat _three_bowls!"

"We were called in for a mission which, by many standards, is more important than ramen, which you have had enough of," Kakashi said, a look of seriousness upon what part of his face they could see.

"What does the old lady need us for? She can get any other team that _isn't_in the process of eating ramen," Naruto said, crossing his arms. He then began to pout.

"Naruto, she assigned us specifically to this mission." Kakashi grinned deviously beneath his mask. "It must mean it's really important."

"Of course it is!! I'm gonna be Hokage some day! She can't give me lame missions!" Naruto cried triumphantly. Sakura rolled her eyes at his stupidity while Sasuke just huffed a quiet sigh. When they finally reached the Hokage Tower, Naruto went running up the stairs; the others followed him blandly. Naruto barged into the room to see Tsunade in her chair, her head resting on her desk. She was obviously asleep.

"Wake up Granny! I've got a mission to go on!" Naruto yelled, poking at her. Kakashi sighed at his student's actions while Sakura just glared and Sasuke stared off in the distance.

"Tch, loser," he muttered, watching as a biker hit a curb and flipped over.

The biker was sitting on the ground, clutching his leg. "Oh my God!! It hurts so bad!! Oh my God I'm gonna die!! My leg! I broke my leg!! Oh my God they're gonna have to cut it off!! Oh, the pain!!"

"…funny," Sasuke said.

Meanwhile, Naruto had kept poking Tsunade, his jabs growing more insistent when she still didn't wake up. He was yelling in her ear so loudly Sakura had to cover her own just to save them from permanent damage.

"Come on, you old lady!! Get up!!"

Tsunade stirred and opened her eyes groggily before looking up at him. "Naruto?" she asked him, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, you assigned us to a mission!!" Tsunade scratched her head as, for a moment, she couldn't remember. Then she saw the three empty sake bottles lying on her desk and grinned; she had had a nice morning.

"Okay," she said, straightening up. "The mission…right. Team 7, I've called you here because what I'm about to assign to you is _extremely important_," Tsunade said. She rummaged through the enormous pile of paperwork on her desk and pulled out a file, which she handed to Kakashi. "As you may or may not know, the village is currently going through a sock shortage," she began.

"Sock shortage?" Sakura asked slowly, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes. The supplier for our socks sent us a shipment a few months ago, but it was intercepted along the way. Then it happened again, three weeks ago. Someone is stealing the socks before they reach Konoha, and, if this keeps up, we're going to have a serious problem on our hands. Your mission is to travel to the Hidden Village in the Mist, where we get our socks, and to successfully ensure that our shipment arrives to Konoha safely."

"_**WHAT?? YOU WANT US TO GO GET SOCKS??**_" Naruto yelled in disbelief.

"Socks are very important for the people to have, Naruto. If you're going to be Hokage one day, you'll have to lean to think about the people," Tsunade said while Kakashi looked over the file.

"When do you want us to leave?" he asked, closing the file and handing it back to the Hokage.

"In an hour, so get your things ready and then meet up. It'll be a long journey," Tsunade said before Team 7 left her office.

"Naruto, could you stop by Jiraiya's place and get the video camera before we leave?" Sakura asked as their team separated to head towards their homes.

"Sure thing Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a smile before running off. "Now where'd that old pervert say he lived?" he said to himself while wandering around the village. "Oh yeah! Next to the river," Naruto said before running off in that direction. When he finally found the home that he was looking for, Naruto just barged right in without bothering to ask. "Jiraiya-sama? You here?" he asked while searching through the small home. "Jiraiya-sama?" Naruto asked when he came upon a bedroom where strange noises were coming from. Slowly, he opened the door to find that it was only the snoring form of Jiraiya that was making the noises.

"Hey old man, where'd you put the video camera?" Naruto asked, poking his arm. When nothing happened, Naruto opened his mouth to start yelling; it was then that he saw the video camera lying on a desk. "Bingo," Naruto said before snatching the camera and leaving the house. On the way to his own home, Naruto found out that the memory was full on the camera. He looked through the memory. It was entirely filled with scantily-clad or just plain naked women bathing, dancing, and one of them was even eating french fries. "Well this is a bunch of crap," he muttered before deleting all of the videos. With that done, he ran off so he could pack his things for the mission.

**oo-oo-o-**

Jiraiya woke with a start and looked around. "I…I thought I sensed a disturbance," he muttered, wiping drool from the corner of his mouth. His eyes happened to land on the desk, where his video camera should have been lying. Panicking, Jiraiya searched through his room. "Where is it? I know I left it on the desk!" he said. Something beneath his foot crinkled. With a puzzled frown on his face, Jiraiya bent over and picked up a piece of paper he had just stepped on. He looked at it quizzically before his eyes widened in horrified realization. It was a ramen coupon.

"Noooo!"

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

Woo! First chapter done and it was a pretty long one! Yeah! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter because it's only the beginning! Right now the rating is only T, but it may go up due to content soon to come.

Please review!

Kattie & Danielle


	2. His Dark Secret

"Okaaaay…and…here we go!" Naruto looked down at the video camera in his hands. "…I think. How do you work this thing?"

"Did you turn it on?" Sakura asked him.

"Yeah, I just pressed that little button right there," Naruto said, pointing to said button.

"Okay, well…I don't know. Ask Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto sauntered over to his sensei, who had his face buried in his new volume of Icha Icha. "Hey Kaka-sensei, do you know how to work this thing?" Kakashi chuckled at something clearly amusing in his book and ignored him. Naruto scowled at him in annoyance. "Oi, don't ignore me!" he complained. Kakashi still wasn't paying attention to him, so Naruto snatched the book out of his hands and threw it into the forest. Kakashi blinked and just stared at him for a moment before sprinting off after his book.

"Tch, dobe," Sasuke muttered, coming over to him. "You don't know how to work a camera?"

"Do _you_?" Naruto asked him.

Sasuke scoffed. "Of course I do. I'm an Uchiha."

"Oh, so all Uchihas know how to work video cameras, huh? Well, if you're so smart, why don't you do it." Naruto thrust the camera at Sasuke, who stared at him blankly. A scowl gradually contorted Naruto's face when his team mate continued to stand there with his hands in his pockets. "Oi, teme, are you gonna turn it on or what?"

"Tch, effort," Sasuke muttered before taking the camera from him. He looked it over critically and pressed a button. Immediately the screen flickered to life. "See…nothing to it."

"Eh Sasuke, what's that blinking red light mean?" Naruto asked him.

"It means we're recording, dumb-nut," Sakura said. She shoved him out of the way and plopped herself right in front of the camera, waving and smiling flirtatiously. She winked and flipped her hair, and Sasuke almost threw up.

He handed the camera to Naruto, muttering, "Do whatever you want, dobe."

Naruto took the camera and looked through the screen. "Hey Sakura-chan, say hi to the camera." Sakura waved with another sickeningly sweet grin. "Okay, now Sasuke, say hi." Sasuke gave him what could be considered as the most menacing death glare in the history of menacing death glares. Naruto scowled at him for his lack of enthusiasm. "Seriously teme, I've seen uncooked ramen with more personality than you."

Kakashi suddenly appeared before them in a puff of smoke. "Yo," he said, his orange Icha Icha book fixed in front of his face. Sakura and Naruto noticed that it was slightly dirty, and looked as though it had fallen into a puddle. Sasuke was staring at the chipmunk that had climbed down from its tree to get an acorn. Then a hawk swooped down and carried it away. "Okay," Kakashi said, "Now that we're all ready to go and I have my _book back_," he scowled at Naruto, "Let's head out." He noticed Naruto and the camera. "Naruto, you can't be serious."

"Serious about what?" Naruto asked.

"Are you honestly going to bring that camera along?" Kakashi asked him. "Naruto, you can't record missions. They're top-secret."

"I doubt that a bunch of socks are _that_ important Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said.

"The camera will distract you," Kakashi insisted.

"What on earth is there to be distracted from?! We're getting a bunch of _socks_!!" Naruto cried.

"It's going to slow you down, Naruto," Kakashi pointed out.

"No it won't!" Naruto said. "Here, watch." He started running, the camera in hand. Kakashi and Sakura watched him with their arms crossed over their chests. Sasuke was turned around and looking in the completely opposite direction. Sakura started scowling as Naruto slowed down, seemingly fascinated by something on the camera. "Whoa, come see this giant bug!" he called back.

"Won't slow him down, huh? Won't be a distraction, huh?" Kakashi said, looking down at Sakura expectantly.

"Aww, come on, Kakashi-sensei! We promise we'll be extra good! Pleeeasee!" Sakura batted her eyelashes at him innocently. "Besides, Tsunade-sama did it when _she_ was on missions and she's _Hokage_."

"Oi, Sakura, teme! You _gotta_ come see this bug!! Oh it's so gross and nasty!! Ugh, disgusting!" Everyone ignored him. "Okay, I'm gonna poke it with a stick. Don't worry about me. I'll be completely fine." Sakura and Kakashi continued to argue, while Sasuke was preoccupied with stepping on all the ants he could find on the ground. Naruto suddenly screamed. "Ah, it bit me!! Oh it stings! Ah, gross! It's turning yellow! Is that normal?? I'm gonna die now! Why did you guys tell me to poke it with a stick?!"

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke dead-panned.

Kakashi sighed wearily and rolled his one visible eye. "Alright Naruto, I'm coming over. Just stay calm." Sakura followed him. Naruto was clutching his hand, turning it over to examine it. Kakashi took his hand and looked it over. "Wow, Naruto, it looks pretty bad," he said.

"Yeah, maybe they'll have to amputate it," Sakura interjected, smiling evilly.

"Well, the hospital's only like ten feet away so…" Kakashi trailed off.

"W-wait," Naruto said, looking between them fearfully. "What's amputate mean?"

"It means they'll have to cut it off, dobe," Sasuke replied.

Naruto squeaked. "No, oh please no! Not that! Anything but that!"

"Well, that's what you get for poking at strange bugs, Naruto," Sakura chided.

"Yup. You have to learn your lesson somehow. I think a missing hand is a good enough punishment."

Naruto's face drained of blood, and he looked as though he had just been told the ramen gods did not exist. Then Kakashi and Sakura started laughing and pointing at him. Sasuke just stared. "Oh man, you fell for that!" Sakura said between giggles. "That was priceless!"

"Wait, so you mean I'm not gonna die?" Naruto asked them.

"Of course not, Naruto. It's just a little sting, that's all," Kakashi said, giving that strange inverted U smile he always did.

"Yeah…I-I wasn't worried for a second!" Naruto said. "B-but you're sure nothing bad is gonna happen, right?"

"You might want to bleed it just to keep the swelling down," Kakashi suggested. Without a moment's thought, Naruto pulled out a kunai and cut across the bite.

"Hey, all you bugs out there! I'm not afraid of you! You can do whatever you want to me! You can bite me, sting me, poison me, and even give me unsightly and uncomfortable rashes, but you will never get me to back down! Do you hear me?! Nothing can stop me, because I'm going to be the next Hokage!!" he declared, determination in his eyes.

"Naruto, do you have to do this _every_ time you get hurt?" Sakura asked him.

"It's practice. Since I'm going to be Hokage one day, I have to be able to give emotional speeches that have meaning and give people encouragement," Naruto explained. "I do it in like every episode…why stop now?"

Everyone just looked at him for a moment. "Well now that that's over with, how about we actually get on with the mission," Kakashi said before beginning to walk down the path. His students followed him through the forest, all the while Naruto was talking to the video camera about random things like his dream to become the next Hokage.

"…everybody will look up to me and love me and want to be like me! I'll have all the power and won't have to go on anymore lame missions! Nope, I'll have only _super-cool _missions!" he said, staring down at the camera. "And I'll have free ramen all the time! As much as I can eat! And Sakura-chan will finally love me and not that stupid teme!" Naruto paused. "Oi Sasuke, how do you make it so that you can still video tape when it's dark?" he asked, since the sky was in fact getting darker.

"Tch, idiot," Sasuke muttered before going over to the video camera and turning on the night vision.

"Thanks teme!" Naruto said before turning his attention back to the camera. "This is so cool! Everything looks weird, but you can see everything and it's like whoa."

"We'll make camp here since there's a river near by. By tomorrow night, if we travel quickly, we'll reach Mist," Kakashi declared coming to a stop by a clearing next to the trail. "Go get some wood Naruto."

"Why me Kaka-sensei? Make Sasuke do it," Naruto whined, the video camera still recording.

"Sasuke is getting water. Just go get some wood," Kakashi ordered before returning to build a ring of rocks around where the fire would be later. Sakura tried to pitch a tent, failed, and finally gave up. She just sat there, staring blankly into the bushes and making everyone wonder why _she_ hadn't been the one to get wood. Meanwhile Naruto was trekking through the forest, looking for wood. He picked up a few puny twigs.

"These should be enough," he commented. Suddenly he heard a rustling in the bushes. "Who-who's there?" he asked. There was more rustling, and this time it sounded closer than before. "Stay back, whoever you are," Naruto warned, taking a step back. "I'm warning you! I'm a super powerful ninja! Don't come any closer!" The rustling grew louder, and Naruto lost his bravado. He crouched down on the ground, adopting the fetal position. "Please don't hurt me!" he squeaked.

"Idiot," Sasuke muttered as he stepped out from the bushes. He had four canteens in his hand, filled with water. Wordlessly he stepped over Naruto and went back to camp. Naruto stood up and dusted himself off before following after him. When they entered the campsite Naruto noticed that there was a fire blazing.

"Kakashi-sensei, why'd you make me go get wood if you were gonna do it yourself?" he complained.

Kakashi looked at the four measly little twigs in his hand and didn't say anything. Sakura was still staring into the bushes, never mind that nothing was there. They ate granola bars (and packages of instant ramen in Naruto's case) before deciding who would take watch shift first.

"But Kakashi-sensei, who's going to attack us out here?" Sakura had asked. "They're just _socks._" But their teacher would have none of it, and assigned Naruto to first watch duty. Naruto had groaned, but when Kakashi said it meant he could fiddle around with his camera he had consented. As Sakura and Kakashi were lying down and preparing to go to sleep, Sasuke stood up.

"I'm going to take a bath," he announced before disappearing in the forest.

"Whatever," Kakashi said absently, immersed in his porn.

Naruto looked after his moody team mate irritably. Why on earth did he need to take a bath so badly? They had only been traveling for a day, and they hadn't even fought anyone. A sudden thought occurred to Naruto, in one of those rare moments were thoughts actually _did_ grace his vacant brain; maybe Sasuke was a germophobic neat freak. This gave Naruto many devious ideas, which was also pretty uncommon for the blonde-haired genin; ideas involving lots and lots of dirt. Sakura had fallen asleep already. Kakashi was still reading his book. Eventually even _he_ was asleep, and _still_ Sasuke wasn't back from his bath. Naruto played with his video camera, waving his hand in front of it to see it glow green in the night vision. He waited until he thought his shift was over before going to find Sasuke, who had the next shift. Walking through the forest silently, he slowly crept towards the river where Sasuke was bathing. And then he began to hear something. It sounded like Sasuke was…singing.

"…I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be. You'd be non-conforming too if you looked just like me. I have paint on my nails and makeup on my face—I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs…" Naruto made a face and drew nearer; the teme had _horrible_ taste in music. He knelt behind the bushes at the edge of the river and poked his video camera out to see what was going on, since he didn't want Sasuke to see his blonde hair sticking out. Sasuke was sitting in the river, his hair all wet and one of his legs sticking straight up in the air. Naruto looked closely at the screen in disbelief; Sasuke was shaving his legs!

"…'Cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag. I call it freedom of expression, most just call me a fag. 'Cause our dudes look like chicks, and our chicks look like dykes—'Cause emo is one step below transvestite!" Sasuke sang, shaving his legs. Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing, and zoomed in to get a better look. He bit his lip to keep from bursting into laughter, and Sasuke continued to sing.

"Stop my breathing and slit my throat—I must be emo. I don't jump around when I go to shows—I must be emo." Sasuke started slurring the words together, which made Naruto think that he didn't know the words to that part of the song. Then he picked it up again, louder and more enthusiastic than before. It was amazing really; Naruto had never seen Sasuke express emotion in _anything_. "I look like I'm dead, and dress like a homo—I must be emo. Screw Xbox I play old-school Nintendo—I must be emo. Dye in my hair and polish on my toes—I must be emo. I play guitar and write suicide notes—I must be emo."

Sasuke stopped for a moment, and Naruto thought he had heard him shift his weight. But Sasuke was only looking at his leg, to see if he had missed a spot. Satisfied that he hadn't, he lowered that leg into the water…and out came the other one. He put shaving cream on it (which Naruto had not known he had brought), and began shaving that leg.

"My life is just a black abyss... ya know…it's so dark. And it's suffocating me, grabbing a hold of me and tightening its grip, tighter than a pair of my little sister's jeans...which look great on me by the way." Sasuke actually giggled, though it sounded more like a turkey gobble than laughter, and it severely creeped Naruto out.

"When I get depressed I cut my wrist in every direction, hearing songs about getting dumped gives me an erection. I'm just a bad, cheap imitation of Goth—you can read me "Catcher in the Rye" and watch me jack off. I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life—if I said I like girls, I'd only be _half_ right."

Naruto had finally had enough when Sasuke broke into the chorus again, singing, "Stop my breathing and slit my throat—I must be emo." He retreated back to the campsite, and only once he was sitting back in his tree like he had been before did he finally laugh. Naruto clutched his sides, tears coming out of his eyes.

"Naruto, what are you laughing about?" Sakura asked groggily.

"Nothing Sakura-chan, just go back to sleep," Naruto answered, quieting his laughter. Sakura rolled over and started snoring again. Calming himself down, Naruto stopped recording and played back over the footage he had just gotten, having to bite his lip again to keep from giggling like a madman. After he had watched it he turned the camera off and yelled, "Oi, teme! It's time for your shift so get your butt out here!"

Sasuke walked into the campsite, emotionless as ever. Naruto found that he couldn't look him in the eyes when he was being so serious now; not after what he had just seen. "Tch, dobe, you don't have to yell," he muttered, hopping into the tree just as Naruto jumped down. Naruto didn't say anything, reasoning that he could put up with Sasuke's attitude tonight. He laid down by the fire and fell asleep.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

Second chapter and the secret is out!! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and had some giggles!

Please review!

Kattie & Danielle


End file.
